Euthanasia
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Merupakan hal baik, bukan? Ketika kau membuka mata dan di hadapanmu ada sosok yang mengatakan hidupmu tinggal 30 hari lagi?—AU, Rin, Len. DLDR.


**Rating. **T untuk eksplisit  
**Genre. **Supernatural/Humor  
**Disclaimer. **VOCALOID milik Yamaha dan segala penciptanya.

**Summary.  
**Merupakan hal baik, bukan? Ketika kau membuka mata dan di hadapanmu ada sosok yang mengatakan hidupmu tinggal 30 hari lagi?—AU, Rin, Len. DLDR.

**A/N.**

Singkat saja, keburu saya tidur wkwk. Maaf saya mengganggu di fandom VOCALOID ini lagi. Belum ada rencana banyak fanfic, mencoba membuat humor-setidaknya untuk selingan fanfic saya. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati walaupun prolognya hanya sekedar! xD

* * *

.

.

.

Menurutku, kehidupan dan kematian adalah suatu hal yang abstrak. Aku tidak menakutkan keduanya, karena sekarang aku hidup dan aku yakin aku akan mati. Semua filosofis, semua buku-buku motivasi pun mengatakannya, bahwa manusia akan menjumpai kematian dan setiap ada awal selalu ada akhir.

Hanya begitu saja, bukan?

.

"_Namaku Len." _

Aku terpaku melihat sosok tersebut tertimpa cahaya rembulan yang terselubung hitamnya langit, membuka jendela kamarku yang saat itu hanya ada aku yang tengah terdiam menatap langit indah sebelum aku terlelap. Sosok itu ada begitu saja—irisnya sebiru laut, surainya yang kuning mirip denganku yang membuatku terhenti, seperti melihat cermin.

"_Mungkin dalam bahasa bangsamu, aku adalah pencabut nyawa."_

Tidak, aku tidak mengidap penyakit, dikutuk atau hal lain konyol semacamnya. Aku hanya bisa mengucek kedua mataku beberapa kali, seakan tidak percaya, namun tidak ada rasa untuk menolak keberadaannya.

"_Kagamine Rin."_

.

Ia memanggil namaku, ia tersenyum—senyum penuh makna sayang terumbar penuh selubung.

"_30 hari lagi, kau akan __**mati.**__"_

Sebenarnya, apa arti dari kata-kata itu untukku, _sekarang ini?_

* * *

**[Prolog: Irony Cog]**

Tak kusadari wangi sedap sudah menusuk hidungku, akupun terbangun dengan pikiran yang sama setiap harinya, mulai saat itu. Saat ini sosok yang akan mencabut nyawaku (pasti) tengah asyik di dapur seperti biasa, memasak sarapan untuknya dan untukku.

_Hari itu_ berlalu begitu saja dan beginilah kehidupanku sekarang. 25 hari menjelang kematianku, dengan sosok pencabut nyawa mengikutiku kemana-mana dan sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi—sekelilingku semakin _aneh_. Dunia ini tertutup oleh kain transparan semata dan ternyata kau belum pernah membuka matamu lebih lebar. Ternyata, semua hal yang ditulis di buku dongeng itu ada dan kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku sekarang dapat melihat bangsa seperti Len yang mengikuti manusia-manusia lain dengan sisa waktu yang beragam; seperti sosok-sosok yang kukira manusia namun memiliki sayap hitam lebar tipis di belakang mereka secara kasat mata—iblis jelmaan manusia, manusia namun transparan—hantu, makhluk haus darah yang memiliki afinitas terhadap matahari—vampir, dan sebagainya.

"Rin...?" ia mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku pun terkesiap.

"I, Iya, _shinigami_, aku ganti baju dulu."

Tidak berapa lama, aku sudah keluar dari kamarku dan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Menuju meja makan tepat di dekat dapur, menangkap keberadaan sang pecabut nyawa di sana tengah mengatur piring.

"Selamat pagi, Rin." Sosok itu tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya dan duduk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan satu kalimat apapun. "Hari ini aku memasak _omelette_."

Mengapa aku menyebutnya 'sosok'? Karena ia memang bukanlah manusia—ia mengonfirmasinya sendiri. Orang itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Len', adalah pencabut nyawa—_shinigami_.

Aku menghela nafas seraya menelan beberapa sendok makan _omelette_ sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melayangkan pertanyaan kepada sosok yang tengah sarapan juga di hadapanku.

"Len, aku masih penasaran—" aku memulai. "Kenapa kau...mengawasiku? Dan kenapa seluruh hal di dunia menjadi lebih—err—_nyata_ sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi, senyum itu yang ia pamerkan, senyum yang menuai banyak rahasia di dalamnya. "Kau adalah klienku, Rin. Apa yang bisa kaulihat sekarang adalah karena keberadaanku di dekatmu. Kau bisa melihat apa yang hidup, apa yang akan mati dan selain itu."

"Jadi aku tidak perlu...kaget?"

"Yap."

"—tidak perlu kaget dengan Meiko-sensei yang ekor _Succubus-_nya suka melayang-layang di tengah kelas?" Rin membombardir. "Atau tidak perlu kaget dengan alergi _negi_ Luka karena dia memang vampir? Atau ritual Kaito setiap pagi untuk berjemur di tengah terik mentari karena dia adalah zombie?"

"Rin."

"A-Ah, ada apa, Len?"

"Ayo berangkat, kau sudah hampir telat tuh."

.

.

.

_Hitung mundur kesekian kalinya dimulai detik ini juga._

_Apakah aku benar-benar bisa—mati dalam 25 hari lagi?_

* * *

**Euthanasia  
**2012 © Kuroi-Oneesan

**next part  
[School of Hearts]  
**_'till next time!_


End file.
